A Progeny's Loyalty
by fire and flam
Summary: The bond between a Maker and Progeny is sacred and to be respected always. It is that which brings Bella to Volterra to retrieve the first progeny of one Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Even though it has been Bella's mission to stay as far off the Volturi's raider as possible. So why is she risking herself and who is she doing it for?
1. Chapter One: In which we wonder

Ok so this is the first fanfic I have ever uploaded to actually be read by other people. As with necessary protocal: I don't own twilight or any of Meyer's characters.

Summary: The bond between Maker and Progeny is sacred and to be respected always. It is that bond which brings Bella to Volterra to retrieve the first progeny of one Dr. Carlisle Cullen, even though it has been her mission to stay as far off the Volturi's raider as possible for the entirety of her existence up to this point. So why is she risking herself so and who is she doing it for?

A Progeny's Loyalty

Chapter One: In which we wonder what she's doing

Coming here was a bad idea, every part of it from walking down this hallway right now to the train ride this morning, to boarding that stupid flying tin can two days ago after I was handed a ticket that goddamn hyper active midget had booked under a name she knew I would hate. I internally grumbled that it wasn't like I didn't have a plethora of alias's to choose from considering how long I've been around. Once again though she needed to test the control I had over my emotions, I wasn't allowed to kill her, and last time I maimed her – well let's just say it wasn't a lesson I needed to learn twice.

And now do to the internal musings of what I would like to do to that irritating sprite, I am at the huge double door entrance to what Buffy and her scoobies would call the big bad's lair. Reminding myself again who I'm really doing this for I take a deep breath and nod for the doors to be open.

Bad idea or not I'm here now and I have a job to do.


	2. Chapter Two: In which we discover

Chapter Two: In which we discover what the job entail

Walking into that room was like walking into some fairy tale dimension, the evil rulers thrown room. Which actually isn't that much of a stretch from my current reality – man is that sad. Only instead of an evil queen/stepmother, I'm coming before three smug bastards who have fashioned themselves Kings. Never underestimate a man's ambitions.

There sitting on thrones atop a dais were the three "brothers" that controlled so many of thoughs in our world through fabricated loyalty and real fear. I calmed myself by remembering they were incapable of striking either in me.

"Hello my dear, we're told you seek an audience." The one in the middle stated.

"You've been misinformed then sir." I reply. Deep breath, they can do nothing.

"Have we?" Creepy centre guy looks intrigued now. Good. "Pray tell what brings you to our humble city?" I had to hold in a laugh at the thought of anything here being considered even remotely humble.

You have a job to do, do it and get the hell out of here. "A mutual acquaintance." I state calmly.

"Well the Volturi have many friends all over the world."

"Yes I think you'll remember this friend quite specifically. He is quite memorable, between his differing diet and intriguing living habits. "

"Of course Carlisle, how is my old friend? It is my understanding he has quite the coven these days. Tell me are you a member miss – how atrocious of me I didn't get your name." At this he holds out his hand to me waiting for me to give my entire mind over for his perusal.

"I've had many over the years; you know how our kind accumulates things. For propriety and well convenience sake you may call me, Isabelle." I say all this as calmly and in as submissive a tone as I am able while I take his hand. Trying desperately not to let on that it's me getting the perusal of his mind and near two millennia of memories would make anyone dizzy.

"Propriety is so important, so many forget that in today's world don't you think Aro?" I ask as he still has not released my hand. Looking me in the eye again he lets go.

"Indeed my dear Isabelle, you are an intriguing one. Your mind it has been centuries since I have met one so silent as yours." At this the other two kings perk, interested by this information, for opposing reasons Caius's involve power where Marcus is reminded of the past, the last who could circumvent Aro's gift was Didyme and she was killed for it. Not that that could be proven.

"I prefer to think my mind under only my control, silent makes me sound incredibly dull." I smirk, may as well play with them now that I'm outted, again fucking sprite! Crap stay on point, focus.

"To answer your earlier question, I am not a member of Dr. Cullen's coven or family as he prefers it. As you can see my diet quite bothers certain members. I like to indulge from time to time." I laugh.

"As do we all my dear." Aro smiles, he doesn't see me as a threat I am not one of them. Good.

"And yet you are here at the Cullen's command?" I was wondering when Caius would voice up.

I take an edge now look him straight in the eye with anger. "Request not command." I take a deep breath, exhale make it seem as though I am calming myself. "As it is I was traveling through Europe in the fashion of a young human backpacker when I was contacted and asked to do a favour for Dr. Cullen, which is who brings me here."

"And who is it that you are here to visit?" Finally! As much fun as talking in circles is I just want to get out of here.

"I am here for the first progeny of Dr. Cullen; I believe his name is Edward. I was informed you took charge of him for a time under your request Aro."

"Yes I did, what is it you wish to tell him we will have to message passed along." They're nervous. Not good.

"Though I can think of no one more honourable to pass on a message of between a maker and his progeny, it is not a message I've come to bring. Rather I am here to retrieve Dr. Cullen's son." Here we go in the thick of it now.

"Why were you sent, why did not Carlisle come himself? Edward is after all his progeny" Caius, here only for is stall tactics.

"As I said I was nearby, as for Dr. Cullen I was informed he was otherwise occupied. I don't like to pry" I must stay non-chalant, so I shrug.

"Carlisle progeny was put in my charge as a favour as well as a debt owed, girl." Oh Caius we were having such a nice conversation before you had to go there.

"A debt now paid in full according to the current date and timeline set by yourselves"

"And if Edward wishes to remain and not return to his maker?"

"Makes no difference to my instructions, as if that is the case he must state so to his maker himself and ask for release, he is still a young one is he not, under a century if I'm not mistaken? If you would be kind enough to point me in his direction, we have a plane to catch and I do not wish to take up your important time unneeded." Flattery always works with the vain.

"Of course, of course. Demetri gather Felix and go retrieve young Edward would you?" There's a look of defeat on Caius, but not on Aro. Not good, and wait retrieve…

"So dear Isabelle, tell us more of your travels while we wait, specifically who it was that you owe such a favor to as to venture to retrieve another makers progeny, unless of course you are another of Carlisle's children?" Aro has that glint in his eye now, luckily he's barking up the wrong tree.

"I have already stated I am not part of Dr. Cullen's family, and I have never been one for the role of prodigal daughter."

"Tell me then dear who is your maker, for it must be someone of great power and control to make one such as you." Aro really is interested in me, to ask a question such as that in open court as it were. Boys and their need for shiny new toys.

"Correct on both counts Aro, I was told my blood gave a euphoria which lasted the entirety of my transition. Although I believe that was an exaggeration made in an attempt at flattery. As for power no other has breached my mind, or left it alive." At that the doors open and Demetri and Felix walk in dragging someone between them, someone who is then deposited at my feet.

"Edward master Aro." States Demetri, while Felix looks at me and smirks.

"Did he give you any trouble?"

"Didn't say a word."

I look down at Edward, hiding my shock at what I see. Lesson be damned I am ripping that midget apart.

"What has been done to him, part of the agreement was that he was not to be harmed. Why has he been starved?" Ok so I'm less than calm now but come on, I was not expecting this.

"And the agreement was held this was not our doing, but Edwards own, he refused to partake in our feast." Caius states indignantly.

"And why was he not allowed to follow the diet his maker showed him?" I can play too.

"That is not our way in Volterra, Isabelle." Aro states but he does not meet my eye. He did not know the extent of this or I would have known it too. He is shocked as well. That can work to my advantage.

"When did he last feed?" I must know this so that I may prepare, can't have an uncontrolled, young and starving vampire anywhere near populated areas and commercial planes are out of the question.

At this one of the guards speak. "It's going on eleven months now, we threw him an older man, a convict far as we've made out if their thoughts are bad enough he won't resist the call of the blood." The boy states he's small but holds himself high – Alex one of the witch twins, the not so psychotic one.

"No one's been depraved enough for him since then I gather?" I address Alex directly, who shakes his head.

"Not too many criminals in these parts for obvious reasons." This comes from Felix with that cocky smirk. I nod to that and then kneel down to access and address the situation at hand.

"Edward?" I ask hoping I can get him lucid or lucid enough to get him somewhere safe to feed. When I get no response I begin to understand why the devil pixie said it had to be me who came for him. Gods she must really be desperate if she wants me to do what I think.

"Edward." I say his name again this time touching his cheek and bringing his eyes to meet mine. They aren't steady; they dart from corner to centre to corner, in constant motion. I get what I need though, I understand. I leave my protection over his mind; we'll need it there to get out of here.

I release him and stand up. "I think you can agree that it is best to take Edward back to his maker. His gift is out of his control, I doubt he can keep out or distinguish anyone's thoughts at this time."

"How is it you know this with only a look Isabelle?"

Crap. "A controlled mind Aro is an infinitely useful thing."

"So I am learning."

"We will bid you goodbye, as I've said we've a plane waiting."

"How will you ensure Edward maintains control of himself?" Caius I want to strangle you.

"I will keep him away from populated areas and I assure you he will not expose our kind while in my care that I can promise. For security I will get him to feed once we are far enough from your city, as the law dictates." Show respect, show submission you don't have to mean it, just the words.

"Very well, do give Carlisle my regards Isabelle." Aro, finally one of them gives us leave to go.

I look back down at Edward and catch his eyes, which are no longer darting everywhere but staring straight at me. Thank gods Aro and Caius didn't notice that.

"Edward it's time to leave." I say taking his arms and pulling him to his feet.

We are nearly at those double doors when we are stopped by a surprising voice.

"You will have to come back for a proper visit Isabelle. Perhaps once your favour is finished?" Marcus says quietly but no less commanding. "For the sake of propriety."

Life lesson to live by: it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for. Never know what they're planning.

"An offer difficult to refuse Lord Marcus, I bid you farewell." I bow my head but keep eye contact with him.

"For now." He bows back.

We exit the room, and the doors close behind us. As I lead Edward out of the labyrinth that is this castle, I can only wonder: what is it you want Marcus?


End file.
